General piping systems and unidirectional movable piping supports of conventional piping systems are generally designed for seismic events as per the local geographical conditions, with fixed supports, or movable support absorbing displacements in just one direction.
The conventional seismic decoupling solutions are for the bare process pipes or buildings structures. A pipe running from an equipment A which is directly connected to ground to another equipment B, is connected to ground via seismic pads. There are differential movements in multiple directions between equipment A and equipment B during the seismic events. Such a movement can cause failure of the piping system if sufficient flexibility in multiple directions is not provided in the piping system.
When two adjacent buildings or structures have different responses to seismic event, the rigid piping connecting the two buildings or structures demands sufficient flexibility in multiple directions so that pipes do not break during the seismic event due to large differential movements of buildings or structures it is connected with. Seismic events pose even more complex problems to jacketed piping with vacuum in annular space and fluid at cryogenic temperatures in inner pipe.
Accordingly, there is a need for a displacement decoupling arrangement in the supporting structure of pipes which helps to achieve safe design of jacketed cryogenic piping arrangement for large differential displacements in multiple directions during seismic events.